Eternal Love
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Sakura is keeping something from everyone. But by the time they notice, it could be too late. She was meant to be cursed. SakuSasu. Complete. 5 out of 5.
1. Home

The young girl received another blow to the stomach making her cough up more blood. The man pulled her up by her hair before slamming the girl against the wall. It cracked from the force. His alcohol breath made her gag. He eventually hit her one last time across the cheek before stumbling to bed. She eventually picked up her broken body and cleaned up the blood. Inside her room, she patched her wounds. Sleep eventually took over.

* * *

A young, sixteen year old, blond, boy, happily ran ahead of a young, sixteen year old, black-haired boy. A much older man accompanied them back to their home village. One boy had finally accomplished his mission of avenging his clan; the other had gotten strong enough to drag the avenger home. Both of them had worked together to kill Orochimaru. Now they were heading home for much needed rest. 

The large gates eventually came into view. Nostalgia filled them both. The energetic one broke into a sprint. Once they passed through the doors, the small group was welcomed home by many familiar faces.

"Welcome home Naruto and Sasuke!"

Naruto instantly was greeted by Iruka and Konohamaru. Naruto turned his attention to Hinata, who blushed. Neji glared as his girlfriend, Tenten tried to calm him. Naruto and Sasuke were then greeted by their old sensei. Seeing him reminded them of the old days of team seven.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke had long ago noticed she wasn't there. She had been the first face he looked for. Tsunade came their way.

"Nevermind that. Go have the sensei at the hospital look you both over. Then report to my office."

"But I want to see Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Don't make me kill you."

"Let's just go Dobe."

"What was that Sasuke-teme?"

Both of them walked away, oblivious to the knowing smile everyone was sharing.

* * *

As they entered the large hospital, a young nurse greeted them at the information desk. She blushed upon seeing Sasuke, who just looked bored and ready to leave. Naruto glared at the scene before coughing to get her attention. Snapping out of her trance, the nurse glared at Naruto. 

"Yes?" She snapped.

"We're here to get checked out by order of the Hokage." Sasuke answered coldly.

"Um... yes, right away!" The nurse blushed while pressed down the button on the intercom. "Sensei?"

Five seconds later, a young female voiced answered. She sounded tired and slightly cranky.

"Yes?"

"You have special guests up front."

"How special?"

"They were ordered by the Hokage herself to get checked immediately."

There was dead silence for a minute.

"Why?"

"Um, I think they need to see the Hokage afterwards."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Are they going or coming?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

The doctor sighed.

"You're useless. Didn't you ask the basics?"

"Gomen Sensei."

"We just got back." Naruto answered.

"They just returned Sensei."

"Then they can wait."

"But Sensei..."

"I said they can wait as well can Tsunade-shisou. She can actually get some of that paperwork, she keeps trying to shove on me, as if I don't have enough."

"But..."

"They're waiting Natsuki-san and that's finally."

A click was heard on the other end. Natsuki groaned.

"Sensei, you're so mean, rude, foolish, useless, weak, inconsiderate, heartless, cold, passionless, incompetent..."

"Excuse me?"

"What?" She snapped.

The two boys sweatdropped and pointed down. Natsuki broke into a cold-sweat.

"I mean, yes Sensei?"

"If you're done complaining tell my 'special guests' to wait in exam room 32."

Another click was heard.

"Right down the hall to your right."

They nodded their heads before getting into the exam room. Once inside, they both sat in the chairs and waited. Fifteen minutes later, a young doctor with pink hair walked in. Wait! Pink hair?

"Sakura-chan!" They both shouted.

"Naruto-kun... and Sasuke-kun?"

They both nodded their heads. Sakura's eyes began to water. She bowed her head and clenched her fists. Her body began to shake. Both males rushed ti their only female teammate.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan."

Before either knew it, a fist connected with both their jaws.

"I hate you!"

* * *

Tsunade was behind her desk laughing. Shizune was surpressing a giggle and Kakashi was snickering. Sakura stood right behind the Hokage glaring at the two boys kneeling in front of the desk. Sakura looked ready to snap their necks in half. She probably would have, if the Hokage wasn't beside her. 

"Now as to your punishment you two."

"Why am I being punished?" Naruto shouted.

Sakura hit him over the head. Naruto rubbed his new bruise along with the ones he received earlier. Sasuke stayed quiet knowing not to anger her anymore.

"Because you were in the company of a missing nin. Jiriya was already punished."

A sniffling sound came from the corner of the room, where Jiriya sat in despair. Kakashi kneeled beside him. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I feel your pain my friend."

Everyone else's eyebrow began to twitch when they started bawling. Sakura coughed rather loudly to shut them up. They all blinked back at Sakura. Tsunade then continued.

"Naruto, you're punishment shall be for you to go without ramen for six months."

"What? no! I just got back. No one had ramen like Ichiraku! No!"

"Sasuke, you will go six months without missions, leaving the village, and tomatoes."

"Crap! Who told you I like tomatoes?"

Tsunade pointed to Sakura who had her hand raised.

"How did you find out?"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"Tch. Fine. I can live with this."

Sniffing caught their attentions again. They looked at the three men in the corner crying. Sakura rolled her eyes before walking out. Sasuke stood there debating on following her or not. Sasuke moved forward, grabbing Naruto by his collar, and left after her.

She was walking away. They were chasing after her. The sun was setting in the west, long ago it had rose in the east. She had her back to them, they looked at her for forgiveness. They wanted her to understand. They left her for power. They left her for promises. They left her for her. She was all they now had left. They needed to make her understand. She was their home.

"Sakura!"

The said girl stopped in her tracks, clenching her fists. She didn't want to hear their apologies. They thought she was crying. Both of them reached out to touch her shoulder. They wanted to steady her. Two uppercuts caught their jaws and they fell backwards. They could see the anger in her eyes. She moved towards them; they didn't move. She wrapped her arms around their necks bringing them into her warm hug; they were shocked. She smiled that innocent smile; they felt it warm their hearts.

"Welcome home."

She healed them with those words. Tears rolled out of her eyes and onto their cheeks. They smiled broadly as they embraced the frame of their cherry blossom.


	2. Faking

Sorry if you guys didn't get this earlier in my other story. I didn't update on the 25th because I was sick BADLY! However, anyways, I'm updating now and hopefully next month I will get it on the 25th. Give a shout out too, my birthday is Feb 11th! Yay!

* * *

Sakura sat under the tree watching them spar against each other. Naruto was trying his best to land a punch on Sasuke, but he just dodged easily. It reminded Sakura of the old days. She giggled at the thought.

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion while Sasuke smirked. They both had agreed not to use chakra during the match. They relied solely on stamina. Naruto grumbled something about Sasuke cheating, which the said boy sent a death glare his way. A hard knock hit Naruto's head for that comment. Sakura smiled at their fighting. The boys stopped eventually and made their way towards her.

Both of them sat on either side. Naruto grabbed the food basket quickly. Hope filled his eyes. Upon opening it, the hope died out. He ran off across the field and cried. Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's ears perked and Sasuke's glare at the poor boy became deadlier. Sakura was oblivious to it all. A large smile was placed on his lips as he quickly returned to her side.

"Nothing really _my _Sakura-chan."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and shoved him into the ground. Naruto groaned in pain; Sakura gasped in surprise; and Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"She's not yours." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "Say it again and I'll kill you."

Sasuke released Naruto and walked calmly back to Sakura's side. Sakura looked at him for an explanation.

"He was trying to do something perverted again."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Sasuke-kun. Let's eat lunch now."

Sakura turned from him to open the basket. Sasuke smirked. She was too easy to fool sometimes. Naruto finally sat down with them. Both boys realized they only had enough food for two.

"Sakura-chan is this it?"

Sakura nodded her head while smiling innocently.

"What are you not eating?"

Sakura again nodded her head.

"Sakura do you expect one of us not to eat?" Sasuke voiced.

Sakura shook her head while still smiling.

"Sakura-chan! Don't just sit there like an idiot!"

Her smile faded and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Naruto! You idiot!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!"

Both boys began to fret. A small giggle stopped them in their tracks. Hinata was coming their way with another picnic basket.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

Hinata held up her basket.

"Sakura-chan told me to bring you lunch, Naruto-kun."

They turned to the pink girl when the sniffing stopped. Sasuke kneeled beside her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just something in my eye. It hurt, sorry for the worry."

The boys sweatdropped as they realized they got worried for nothing. So the small group spent the rest of the day eating under the warm sun in the cool shade.

* * *

He shattered an alcohol bottle over her head. She fell from the impact. Groaning, she tried to get up. He pulled her arm up and slammed her against the kitchen cabinet. Her body fell to ground again in a heap. Tears unconsciously rolled out of her eyes. He sneered at her weakness. He twisted her arm until it snapped.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to the sound of Naruto's voice. Once again, Sasuke was with him, Sakura became a little worried about this.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he finally reached her.

Sakura didn't answer just kept looking at Sasuke with a disapproving look. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. Many fan girls were looking at him with blushes. Ino came running up to Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late. My mom needed help at the store."

Sakura still didn't answer. Instead, she asked Sasuke a question.

"Are you and Naruto-kun gay?"

A long silence ensued from everyone. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were the size of saucers, as well as Ino. All three jaws slacked from astonishment.

"No!" The fan girls screamed in horror before holding the hands to their faces. "Sasuke-kun is not gay!"

"I was just asking. They're always together." Sakura reasoned.

"You're actually right." Ino spoke as she composed herself first.

"No she's not!" The fan girls screamed more.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's face was red with anger. "How can you think that? I'm not gay. I'm in love with..." Sasuke caught himself.

"Yes?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke blushed.

"He's blushing." Sakura snickered.

"He is." Ino joined in.

Sasuke turned red with anger again.

"What's this gay mean?"

Everyone looked at Naruto sweatdropping. Sakura hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. An idea then appeared in her head.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei wanted to give you this talk. Now go quickly and find him."

"Why?"

"He'll give you ramen."

Naruto ran off.

"You just lied to him. You know Kakashi-san won't feed him ramen."

"I know but Naruto-kun doesn't."

Ino laughed hard.

"That's just like you. Well I have to go get ready for my date with Shikamaru-kun. Later!"

"Yeah."

"When did they start going out?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"Why are you jealous?" Sakura asked while smirking back.

"No! Of course not!" Sasuke yelled while blushing.

"Calm down!" Sakura said while laughing. "At least I can relax as long as they're not you're type." Sakura said while pointing at the fan girls.

One of the crazy girls got really angry with Sakura. She looked like the leader of Sasuke's crazy fan club.

"What's that supposed to mean you slut?"

Sakura looked down at her clothes, as did Sasuke. Sakura was wearing a light summer dress, nothing showy about it. They then tuned to the fan girls. They wore very revealing clothes and heavy make-up.

"Yeah right, I'm the slut." Sakura answered sarcastically.

"Why you little..."

The leader raised her hand and prepared to slap Sakura across the face. Under any regular circumstance, Sakura would have easily dodged it. However, this wasn't a normal circumstance. A flash of a man's hand came to mind. Sakura clutched her head and collapsed to the ground.

"No!"

Sasuke caught the girl's hand effortlessly. She blushed from Sasuke touching her. He didn't notice as he was looking at Sakura kneeled on the ground violently shaking. The girl got jealous and tried to kick Sakura. Sasuke stopped her and roughly pushed her away.

"Leave."

Sasuke watched them run away crying. He didn't care. Sasuke kneeled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders. A few seconds later, Sakura stopped shaking and whimpering. She looked up into his eyes. They looked so terrified. It ripped at his heart. A smile then creased her lips. It eased his pain but something was nagging in the back of his heart. He just didn't know what.

"Sorry about that Sasuke-kun. I had a really bad dream last night. She just kind of reminded me of it." Sasuke nodded his head in understandment. After all, he too knew what nightmares could do to a person. Sakura stood only for her leg to give way. Sasuke pulled on her arm and saw her wince in pain. He immediately let go.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I fell down earlier. The price I play for that." Sakura lightly hit her head with her fist, sticking her tongue out.

Sasuke smirked.

"Clumsy."

Sakura's face grew red with anger.

"Excuse me!"  
Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke chuckled at her childish behavior. He turned around and offered his back to her. She looked at him surprise. Sakura couldn't move. Sasuke was tired of waiting and just picked her up.

"Where to?"

"The hospital. I have a shift soon."

"Ah, when is it over?"

"Six."

They walked for a while in complete silence. Sakura and Sasuke both enjoyed it.

"You're really light. Have you been eating enough?"

"Depends. I don't really have a lot of free time. So when I do eat, I usually pig out."

"That's not enough." The comment came out a lot colder than he meant.

"Sorry." Sakura whispered.

He winced. Sakura's hand was beginning to curl into his shirt.

"Anyways, about earlier, you should have been able to dodge that no matter what. You are a shinobi after all. She wasn't one."

"Well, I already told you why."

Sasuke sighed. "So annoying."

Sakura pushed hard. Sasuke tumbled forwards a little. Sakura landed hard on the ground. Sasuke looked at her worried. He extended a hand to help her up. She swiped it away harshly. Sakura staggard to get up. She looked at him with anger.

"I can go the rest of the way on my own."

Sakura walked passed him and down the road. Sasuke noticed the slight limp. He wanted to move forward, after her, but something held him in place. Soon she was out of his sight. Sakura's eyes held so much anger. Sasuke thought back to her earlier smile. That's when it hit him; he would know it better than anyone would after all. Her smile was a fake.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? Sensei!"

Naruto was running around the village trying to find his once sensei. So far, he had no luck. His mouth watered as he passed the ramen stand. Just then, the top lifted and a hand rose in greeting.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

Naruto's stomach began to growl when he inhaled the ramen smell. Drool dribbled down the side of his mouth. Kakashi and his seatmate began to sweat-drop.

"So... Naruto? Why were you looking for me?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi-sensei, what is this gay mean?"

Kakashi's seatmate looked at him questioningly. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's time for the birds and the bees talk."

"Birds and bees?"

* * *

Sakura was still sore for last night. She rubbed her relocated shoulder. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. Sakura knew that was going to be impossible when she got home. Her lack of sleep was beginning to affect her chakra control. Several times during her shift, she fell asleep to get it back. Several other times, her chakra went haywire. This was affecting her and her job.

Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the hospital doors. Looking down at her feet, she debated on running away for the night. A pair of strong hands steadied the limping girl. Sakura gazed up at the person. Sasuke looked down at her blankly.

"Hard shift?"

Sakura pulled away.

"Why would you care?"

"I would."

"Don't lie."

Sakura began walking away and tripped. Sasuke easily caught her in his arms.

"Slow down."

Sakura tired pushing him away, but Sasuke held tight. Tears began to burn the back of her eyes. She hated to admit it but she still loved him, she still loved them. They left her here broken. Sasuke pulled her closer to his body. She loved his warmth. She loved his smell. Sakura broke down. Her knees buckled and they both kneeled at the ground. Sakura could feel his body all around her. Sasuke puller her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"Please don't cry Sakura. I'm here now."

Sasuke and Sakura stayed there as the sun long ago set. Sakura cried the unshed tears. Sasuke held tight afraid of letting go. Neither one wanted to leave the other.

* * *

Naruto's mouth hung open at the knowledge that had just now been pounded into his brain, literally. Naruto showed bruises from Kakashi hitting him every time he didn't understand.

"So, do you get it this time?"

"Um... I do believe so."

"Then repeat it.""

"..."

"Naruto..." Kakashi growled out.

Kakashi hit him again.

"Now listen! Naruto you're like a bird, meaning you're a boy. Boys want to be free, flying without any other weight."

"What's the teme?"

"A bird Naruto! He's a boy."

"Ok, but I'm the better bird right?"

"Naruto!"

"Right, I'm the better bird."

Naruto was hit again.

"Continue Sensei."

"Thank you. Now Sakura and Hinata are like bees, because they are girls. Always full of energy and buzzing around. Now, birds and bees live together."

"Don't birds eat bees Kakashi-sensei?"

"..."

Kakashi kept thinking about it and Naruto and Kakashi's seatmate sweatdropped.

"This was just a stupid example. Who even made up this bird and bees crap? Now look Naruto, you're male. A male is attracted to a female. The word gay can mean happy, but I think you were asking for the other definition. That gay is when a male likes another male. Like when Sasuke and you kissed!" Kakashi smiled broadly.

Naruto looked at his once Sensei in pure horror.

"What? No!"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the streets towards her home. Sakura walked a bit behind and was sniffing every now and then. When she would sniff, Sasuke gave her hand an extra squeeze. A small smile played on her lips.

"You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Sasuke reassured.

Sakura let go of his hand and ran forwards. Running up the steps, Sakura turned to face him when she reached the door.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for walking me home."

Sakura smiled an innocent smiled that warmed his heart. He knew that one wasn't faked.

"Good night."

Sakura walked inside. Sasuke took a step forward. He wanted to talk to her more. He felt he needed to talk to her more. After a few seconds, Sasuke turned around and went home. He would wait for her. Little did he know that if he had acted, the future might have been changed.

* * *

Review Reply:

**belle2990**: _Ok. Well I did it as fast as possible. So here you go. An update! Yay!_

**crescent moon at midnight**: _I updated! Sorry it took me longer. Thanks for the review._

**GaaraandAikoforever**: _Well did this update answer your question? I don't know if I sent the previous response or not. I don't think I did. But I was just going to tell you... Sh! This will hopefully be just five chapters. Short but longer than some of my other stuff. Haha! Anyways, look forward to it._

**punkgurl**: _Are you aware you spelled sweet as sweat? Just wondering. Anyways, thanks for reviewing._

**Sakura-Uchia13**: _Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing._

**sakura9898**: _Thanks._

**SaRaH13WV**: _Thanks for saying so. I appreciate you reviewing._

**Selene69**: _Thanks for the review._

**tenshi, the light of hope**: _With baited breath? ...Okay then, thanks for the review._


	3. Pain

It had been three months since Naruto and Sasuke returned home. Three more months and their punishment would be over. A lot had taken place. Tsunade informed them a week after they returned, that the Chunnin Exams would take place soon. Hinata finally confessed her love for Naruto. He in return, got over Sakura and fell into a deep love with Hinata. Ino and Shikamaru were still going pretty steady. Neji and Tenten were starting to talk about engagement. The love in the air put extra pressure on Sasuke and Sakura to get together. However, they went at their slow pace; wanting to build their friendship.

With Naruto and Sasuke constantly training to be Chuunin, Sakura would sit and watch them. At times, she would be called to handle emergency shifts or to go on missions. Most of her time was spent with them. Sakura felt safe, but began to feel neglected. She would offer to help spar, but they still saw her as the weak Gennin they left behind. It hurt. The pain had begun to deepen. They should have taken better care of her. Everything was connected, they were just too oblivious to notice it. Or perhaps, they wanted not to see. But their actions had set forth a chain of events, that would only cause them more pain.

Sakura was walking to the training grounds when she abruptly stopped. She quickly dashed to the side of the bridge she was on. Blood poured out of her mouth like a fountain. Internal bleeding she surmised. She didn't think her control was good enough to try and heal herself. She tried anyways. Surprisingly, her control didn't give out on her. Sakura thanked God.

Sakura ran into Hinata on her way to the grounds. Neither girl spoke except for the usual morning greeting. They both were just enjoying the good morning air. Finally reaching the clearing, Sakura saw something that would weigh her soul down. A girl was sparring with both boys. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was not just pretty but gorgeous in fact. Her fighting style was good, she seemed strong. Sakura recognized her. Taka Nami. Nami was the top of her Gennin class. Sasuke and Naruto stopped noticing the girls' arrival.

"Morning Sakura-chan. Good Morning Darling!"

Hinata giggled and bid her boyfriend a good morning. Sakura mumbled morning, it was the best she could do. Naruto smiled and ran to Hinata's side. Sasuke returned to training with Nami. Naruto smiled at Sakura. She smiled back. If Sasuke had paid more attention, he would have saw.

"So Nami is now in your cell?"

"Yeah. Kakshi-sensei said we needed a third person to take the exam. We were surprised to hear Sakura had already advanced to Chunnin."

Sasuke stopped and looked at his pink friend. He motioned for her to come his way. Sakura slowly made her way towards him and Nami.

"Spar with her. I want to see how much you advanced."

Sasuke went over to Naruto and Hinata leaving a gaping Sakura in his wake. Nami quickly moved into fighting stance. Sakura shook her head no. Nami smirked, but no one saw. In one quick movement, Sakura flew back into the tree. Hinata gasped. Naruto looked worried. Sasuke scoffed. Sakura stood.

"Weak."

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone. A void covered Sakura's eyes. Her bangs covered her eyes so no one could see. Nami quickly followed up with a kick to the abdomen, but Sakura blocked it. Her hand encircled Nami's ankle. The grip was strong enough to make her wince. Sakura was on the verge of breaking. In the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Hinata toss something to Sakura. In the blink of an eye, Sakura tossed Nami across the field. She went flying through several trees, before she slid to a stop. Sakura quickly advanced. When everything came to a stop. Sakura stood with her fist in the tree Sasuke was leaning on. His eyes had widened in surprise.

A chuckle came from above them. Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Kakashi. However, Sasuke was still looking at Sakura with wide eyes. Something deep inside began to tear. Hurt spiked through his body. He didn't know it at the time, but the pain was connected to the hatred in her eyes. Her eyes were the window to her soul. It's a pity he didn't realize it.

"The Hokage has asked for you Sakura-chan. She says it's important and to rush over."

Sakura slowly pulled back. Her fist leaving the dent in the tree. Loose bark fell from her contact. Her hand caught his eyes. Sakura currently wore battle gloves. It must have been the item Hinata tossed to her. Sasuke never saw her put them on. Sakura nodded to Kakashi before disappearing in smoke. Sasuke let go of a breath, he didn't even know he held.

"I would be careful if I were you." Kakashi stated seriously. "She's not the Gennin, you left behind."

Sasuke sank to the ground because his knees no longer supported him.

* * *

She fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. He towered over her with a whiskey bottle in hand. He roughly grabbed her by the chin.He spit in her face. He snickered with amusement.

"You, an Anbu? Don't make me laugh."

He shattered the bottle against the wall. The shards flew in many directions. He still grasped the top with it's ragged edges. She began to try an inch away. He slammed it into her leg. She screamed in pain. He kicked her in the ribs.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

He repeatedly kicked her until the alchol consumed him. Only one name escaped her and that name would never reach that person's ears.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were to meet Tsunade at her office. Being as rude as he was, Naruto walked in without knocking. Both boys received a view they soon wouldn't forget. Sakura was sitting on a stool with no shirt or bra. Tsunade was healing what appeared to be broken ribs. Scars covered Sakura's flawless skin on her back. It was the only part that was marred.

"Sakura-chan what happened?"

Tsunade threw a vase which connected with Naruto's forehead.

"Can't a girl have some privacy?"

Both boys blushed and turned around quickly. Sakura slowly got up and redressed. She grunted in pain. She wobbled a bit and Tsunade steadied her.

"It was just a rough mission Naruto."

Naruto turned around, as did Sasuke.

"What mission?"

Tsunade and Sakura exchanged looks. Sasuke could basically figure out they weren't about to get the truth.

"Classified Uzumaki..."

"What!?"

Sakura began to leave only to be stopped by her teacher's voice."

"You can't continue like this Sakura."

Sakura left without an answer back. The boys looked at Tsunade awaiting an answer. She sighed and sat in her chair.

"What did you need?" Sasuke asked, impatient to get out and follow Sakura.

"Don't even think about it Uchiha-san." Tsunade's order came out icy.

"Both boys looked at her in wonder. They never really heard Tsunade so cold before.

"You need to leave her be. Anyways, the reason I asked you here was to let you know that the papers are in order. As of today," Just then Kakashi and Nami entered. "As of today, Haruno Sakura is no longer apart of Team Seven. Taka Nami has become her official replacement."

"Wait! What?" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade sighed and looked at Kakashi in exasperation. "Didn't you tell them?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at their nervously chuckling Sensei.

"Um, I was trying to find the right moment."

"What did Sakura say?" Sasuke asked worried to hear the answer.

Nami looked at Sasuke hurt.

"That it was your decisions since she had no right to argue."

"What?" Sasuke roared. He immediately dashed out of the office, the door banging against the wall.

"Ooh la la, Teme's in love." Naruto sang.

Nami did not look pleased.

* * *

Sasuke was quickly running down the most likely road Sakura would take to the hospital. Upon arrival, Sasuke didn't once run into her. He made his way into the building and up to the information desk. Looking at the log, Sakura had not signed in yet. Sasuke quickly ran out and went to the park, the second most likely place she would be. Sure enough, there she sat on a bench watching a squirrel right in front of her. The fuzzy animal was nibbling on a peanut Sakura had given him. As Sasuke approached, the squirrel's ears perked. He quickly shoved the other peanuts into his cheeks and ran off. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's cute look of disappointment.

"Aw! The big bad wolf scared it off."

"Big bad wolf?"

Sakura smirked. "Don't you agree?"

"Sakura." Sasuke sat next ot her, while she turned her whole attention to him. "Why did you come here to rest?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really get any at home."

Sasuke who had strectched his arm out across the back of the bench, pulled Sakura's head to lay on his shoulder. "You need to rest. You've been looking run down."

Sakura couldn't say anything. She didn't realize that Sasuke had took notice of it.

"How..."

"We're friends right?"

Sasuke never recieved an answer as Sakura slept on his shoulder.

* * *

"Mother!"

Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She needed to leave on a Jounin mission. Some of her weapons and scrolls were missing. Her mother always knew where she threw her things. The kitchen was empty. Sakura scratched her head in confusion.

"I'm out back dear."

Sakura followed her mother's soothing voice into the back yard. Sakura leaned on the railing watching her mother take down the laundry.

"Shouldn't you be resting mother?"

Her mother giggled. "Don't worry dear. I'm fine now."

"Mother, you're not just lying to me as your daughter, but me as your doctor."

She sighed. "I just have a little more."

Sakura sighed too. "Fine, but then rest. Have you seen my mission equipment?"

"On the kitchen counter. Are you leaving again?" She questioned with a pout.

Sakura smirked and went inside to gather her belongings. "Yeah!" She yelled out. While picking up the objects she grumbled under her breath. "I need to keep occupied while they're gone."

Something falling to the ground caught her attention. Sakura walked out. What caught her eye had her dropping everything in her hands. Quickly, Sakura rushed to her mother's side. Trying to remain calm so she could clearly assertain the situation, Sakura turned her mother's body over. Checking the pulse to find it slow and faint, she did several handseals and disapperead with her mother. Rather than reappearing in the hospital, they appeard in the Hokage's office. Tsunade dismissed everyone in the room, and moved to Sakura's side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She said she was fine, but she did look tired. I assumed it was from all the medication."

"Anyone would. Help me move her."

Both women moved Mrs. Haruno onto the couch. Tsunade pumped chakra from her hand into the unconscious woman. When Tsunade opened her eyes, Sakura knew what it meant. Tsunade stood when she saw the mother coming around. She left to retrieve Sakura's father. Her emerald eyes met her daughter's in joy. The smile faded seeing the overwhelming sadness in Sakura's. She bowed her head so her mother couldn't continue to read her soul.

"Sweetheart..."

"Don't! You're about to leave me just like them."

"Sakura."

She waited patiently, but Sakura continued to refuse to look at her mother. Sakura's hands tightened into fists in her lap. Mrs. Haruno smiled peacefully.

"They'll be back then."

Sakura looked at her mother in surprise. Haruno-san took her daughter's hand. Her eyes drew heavy.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

She shut her eyes and took one last breath. A tear ran down her cheek as the door to the office was thrown open.

* * *

"Okaa-sama..."

Sasuke turned to Sakura in confusion and then in worry, seeing the single crystal tear run down her cheek. Sakura's dazed eyes opened and looked at the world in front of her as if it didn't exist. Sasuke's voice calling out to her woke her up completely. Sakura looked at Sasuke with confusion as he brushed away the tear. She blushed ashamed.

"You're still a crybaby Sakura."  
Her blush deepened. Her watch beeping alerted Sakura, she needed to go to the hospital for her shift. Sakura quickly got up to go but Sasuke's hand encircled her wrist. She looked back at him with confusion.

"Why were you okay with the permanent replacement?"

That's when Sasuke saw something in Sakura snap and the anger in her eyes shocked him.

"What makes you think I was?"

His hand tightened. "Don't lie to me Sakura. Tsunade told us you didn't care."

Snatching her hand away, her glare intensified. "True, maybe I don't. I have no right due to the fact that you and Naruto left without my opinion, so why is this different? Also, it's Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama." Sakura disappeared before Sasuke could say or do anything.

* * *

Her father came busting through the door, a worried Hokage right behind him. Sakura was sitting on the ground clutching her mother's chilling hand. Tsunade placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. Quickly walking over, his hand roughly yanked on Sakura's shoulder. He sent her crashing into the opposite wall.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out to her student.

Sakura stood as Tsunade made it to her side. They both looked over to Mr. Haruno cluching himself to his dead wife's body. Rocking back and forth in a soothing motion, he was mumbling to himself.

"What did you do? What were you thinking?"

"Otou-san...""

"Shut up!"

They stood in silence as he continued to clutch to his wife's body.

Sakura came out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her office door. She bid whoever in. Kakashi popped his head in. Sakura waved him in, yawning with boredom. Kakashi stood in front of his old student with pirde. By the stupid grin on his face, Sakura knew that he knew.

"So you know."

"I know. Anbu," Kakashi whistled. "Quite impressive. When did that...?"

"Six months ago." Sakura tossed a case file onto a larger one. "Are you here for something Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. The cold bite in her voice surprised him. The hardness in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. He shook his head no. Sakura waved her hand towards the door, obviously gesturing to him leaving. He left trying not to anger her anymore. Sakura sighed when the door clicked close. She closed her eyes and could still remember her mother's peaceful death face. Sakura leaned back and tried with all her might to make it leave.

* * *

Three days; her father had not been home in three days. Sakura stood in the living room, when the sound of footsteps caught her ear. She stood at the ready until the sound of someone fumbling with keys put her at ease. Sakura opened the front door to her intoxicated father. He couldn't focus on Sakura at first, but when he did, he caught her by surprise. She was thrown back a bit when he made a whiskey bottle shatter on her head. He proceeded with encircling his hand on her throat and having her crash into the wall. Pictures fell and shattered on the floor.

"You..." Sakura could smell his sour breath. "it's all because you were born."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. He threw her to the floor. Sakura coughed for air while rubbing the soreness on her throat.

"If only hadn't been born!"

Sakura couldn't stop her father breaking a wood chair on her. It was the first time her father raised a hand against her.

* * *

Tsunade emptied yet another bottle of sake despite Shizune's pleas. She couldn't help it. All the rain that was coming down was making her gloomy. Thunder and lightning cracked the sky, and Tsunade finally noticed the pink haired medic in the doorway. She made her way over to her. Blood instantly caught her eyes. She rushed the rest of the way. Sakura collapsed in Tsunade's arms as the blood mixed with rain water, making it all pink.

* * *

Sakura came out of it and she instantly became confused. She stood outside the hospital. Sakura looked at the entryway where Sasuke stood in his usual stance. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura finally aware of her bearings.

"Finally awake?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke smirked, but it quickly faded remembering why he was here.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

Sakura now stood in front of him.

"This hatred you have towards us..."

"I don't hate you guys."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do." Sasuke bit out. "Whatever the hell you are going through might be tough. I won't deny that, but just because we left you here, don't blame it on us."

Sasuke turned to leave, but her voice called him back a bit.

"I don't hate you or Naruto."

"Don't keep lying to yourself."

Sakura could hear it clearly. It was like someone was tearing her heart shred by shred. Sasuke should have looked back. Sasuke should have stayed. But when he did glimpse back, he lost the small window that had been given to him. Hope had given him one last chance, only to have him walk by it. Sakura ran as fast as her feet could take her. She found herself in front of Tsunade, on a unused path. Sakura collapsed to the ground. She knew who it was. Her father was tearing her wings apart. Feathers rained down with blood, and all that was left was pain.

* * *

**Review Reply**:

**angel2559**: _Yeah... Don't you know already?_  
Manga: Leave them alone. They might suspect already.  
Anime: And just don't want to say.  
_(glares at muses) Anyways, thanks for the review._

**belle2990**: _(snickers) You called Naruto clueless._  
Anime: Well he is!  
_(snickers) Still funny..._  
Manga: Baka.  
_Rude! Anyways thanks for the review._

**Freedomstar999**:_ I'll try. Thanks for the review._

**Gothic Saku-chan**: _Haha. Hopefully it will be up today._  
Manga: (glares) It was supposed to be up last night.  
_(sighs) Leave me alone. Anyways thanks for the review._

**Pineapple Fizz**: _Haha. I loved writing Naruto saying he's the better bird. And yeah this is will be ending in like two chapters. I might write a one shot for later. I haven't really decided yet._  
Manga: Yes you have.  
_How do you know?_  
Manga: Where do I live?  
_...good point. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. And whine all you like everyone else does._

**sequha**: _Ok. Thanks for reviewing._

**tenshi, the light of hope**: _I have no idea if that is wrong or not. (shrugs) Just don't hold your breath. You might die until the next chapter update. (sweatdrops) This story doesn't have enough readers as it is. So don't die._  
Anime: Do you really think they would kill themselves for you?  
_(big eye stare) I hope not. Thanks for taking the time to review._


	4. Hope

No one had seen Sakura in two weeks. The Chunnin exams were currently in their last stage of qualifications. Instead of one on one, Tsunade wanted them to fight in groups. Team Seven was currently about to engage one of the last teams. The announcer on the field introduced the teams. Something caught Tsunade's eyes and she held up her hand to indicate hold the match. The man on the field nodded in understanding. But neither team noticed, because Nami already started. Her fist was stopped five inches away from her opponent's face. They all turned to see an Anbu had stopped her advancement.

"Hokage-sama did not say start."

The Anbu flicked their finger lightly but it sent Nami flying back. Naruto caught her, but the force still caused them to tumble back. The Anbu then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Said Anbu then reappeared in front of the Hokage. Tsunade accepted the two scrolls, and then the Anbu disappeared again.

The Anbu left the uniform beside the Hokage. Sakura reappeared on the field.

"Captain Haruno!" The man exlaimed while saluting.

"I'll be taking over the rest." Sakura addressed the Jounin.

"Yes ma'am!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you all already know the rules." Sakrua said, not really caring, just tightening her gloves. "Do not start or I'll disqualify you." Sakura turned her glare onto Nami. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" The other team screamed, because they knew of Anbu Captain Haruno Sakura's reputation.

Taka Nami knew too. She just chose to ignore it. The boys didn't understand at all. They were kind of surprised to see Sakura in an Anbu uniform. Just then a puff of smoke appeared and out came Hyuuga Neji.

"I imagine you want updated."

"Please and thank you."

Neji handed Sakura the roster. Sakura rose her arm straight into the air.

"You can brief me while they fight. It shouldn't take long."

"Which one?"

"Either."

Sakura looked at Tsunade, who nodded her head. Sakura nodded her head back. She brought her arm down signalling the start of the fight. The other team quickly advanced Team Seven, who quickly reacted to them Sakura went over the notes made by whoever. She heard Neji talking in her ear as she flipped thorugh the pages. She would briefly look up every once in awhile to see how the battle was progressing. When she finished and Neji stopped talking, the battle was clearly over. However, Nami had pumped chakra into her fist for a special attack. Her victim was already drained and could no longer move. Sakura intervened making Nami clearly upset.

"Stop. The match is already yours." The venom in Sakura's voice scared the boys, but those who have had the privilege of attending a mission with her knew, that voice was restrictly for killing.

Nami however ignored it. She threw he leg out at Sakura. She duked and brought her arm out across Nami's back. Nami stumbled forward since Sakura didn't even begin to use her power. Nami went for a punch and Sakura grabbed her fist and broke Nami's arm. The girl crumpled to the ground with a loud scream. Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Control your teammate or you're disqualified."

The intensity in Sakura's eyes threw both boys back a bit. It instantly stilled their movements. It was only when Sakura turend away, did they find air to breathe. Sakrua looked up to Tsunade who waved her hand. Sakura waved over the medic teams on standby. They carried away the fallen team. The other deal with Nami's arm over in the standby area. All of Nami's screaming was pissing Sakura off. She glared at the medics, who gave Nami something to bite down on.

"Bad mission," inquired Neji.

"Yes." Sakura picked up the fallen roster.

* * *

The day after the Chunnin exams ended was anxious for those who took the test. Many of them found it difficult to function because of their nerves. Team Seven with their Sensei; possibly soon to be equal, walked into the Hokage's office. Naruto couldn't wait any longer. They barged in to see Tsunade asleep at her desk. Shizune was fluttering around trying to file all the paperwork. Sakura was in a dark corner of the room watching a television. She was currently going over all the Chunnin exam tapes. There was a yellow pad filled with notes as well as tons of junk food surrounding her. There were tons of wrappers thrown everywhere as well as empty dishes long since whatever was in them eaten. Sakura was currently chowing down onigiri and downing tea, but her eyes never left the screen. She paused the tape, stood, passed them at the door, entered another door, stayed in for five minutes, they heard the toilet flush and the start of running water, then Sakura came out wiping her hands from washing. Sakura then plopped herself back down and started the tape again. Everyone sweatdropped at Sakura. Apparently though, Shizune was used to this behavior from Sakura.

"How's it going Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked finally finished with filing.

"Average."

Sakura stopped the tape and woke Tsunade by kicking her to the ground. Tsunade shot up angry as hell. When she came face to face with Sakura's blank stare, she calmed down. Uprighting her chair, Tsuande sat back down and looked over at Sakura.

"Why do I need to do this?"

Tsunade hugged Sakura tightly. "You're eyes are better than mine, and as one of my captains I need your opinion on everyone."

"Damn it Tsunade-shisou, you don't require the rest of the captains to do it." Sakura tried to pry Tsunade off of her.

"They're not my special apprentice." She began to squeeze tighter.

"You don't make Shizune."

Everything went quiet then. Shizune gasped.

"Don't you treasure me Tsunade-sama!"

"Of course Shizune! You're my drinking buddy. Speaking of which," Tsunade pulled out a huge bottle of sake out of thin air.

"Yay!" Shizune cheered, obviously still a little drunk from the last bender, fifteen minutes ago.

"Drunken fools..." Sakura muttered as she sat back down and started the tape again.

"Um... Obaa-chan?"

Naruto was hit across the head with a sake cup.

"What?" Tsunade growled out.

"Well it's about if we passed the Chunnin exams..."

"Ask Sakura." Tsunade cut him off.

Sakura went rigid feeling their stares. "What?"

"Did we pass Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly with large eyes. He clearly found no trouble crossing Sakura's line of trash and food.

"I haven't finished reviewing yet." Sakura turned her attention back to the screen.

The last scene passed that happened between Team Seven and Team Three. Team Seven obviously being the victor. Sakura stood and gathered all her trash as the television shut off. She tossed all the trash and stuffed the left over food in the cabinets, saving them for later. Sakura walked over to the coat rack and took off the satchel bag.

"Shisou, I'm off to work."

"Wait Sakura!"

Sakura stopped halfway to opening the door and turned to face her sensei. Even though she was drunk, Tsunade wore a very serious expression.

"You're currently off of missions and shifts at the hospital."

Sakura turned fully and stared at her in astonishment. Nami chuckled.

"Looks like the great Haruno-san is being punished."

Tsunade glared at Nami.

"Taka-san, you will refrain from speaking out of place."

"Hai... Hokage-sama." She answered in a very small voice.

"I don't understand Tsunade-shisou."

Tsunade looked at Sakura with great sympathy that everyone in the room except Shizune was confused."

"Your health comes first Sakura." She said gently.

Sakura's expression became a very sad one. She immediately excused herself and Sasuke was the only one that followed. He caught up with her in a unused alley path. Sakura stood and rounded on Sasuke.

"What? Is it because I broke your precious teammate's arm? Oh I'm so sorry that I snapped Sasuke-san. I guess I'm weak just like you already suspected right? Fallen into someone else's provocations." She pushed Sasuke back and he just looked at her in surprise. "Oh is it that I didn't tell you I was Anbu? Don't think I deserve the rank even after all the effort I put into becoming it? Let me guess, Hokage-sama must be lowering the qualifications that make one Anbu right? Nope wrong Sasuke, no it's Uchiha-sama right? That's what you want to be called because we're not equals. I'm dirt to you aren't I?"

Sasuke caught her fists. He pulled her into him. Wrapping his arms securely around her thin frame, he made shushing sounds.

"Just calm down Sakura. Sasuke is still fine." He gently stroked her head even though she tried to separate herself from him. "I just wanted you to let some of these emotions out. I'm sorry if I pushed too hard."

Tears came and Sakura couldn't stop them.

"I really am weak."

"No Sakura, you've always been stronger than me or Naruto."

Sakura stayed there in Sasuke's arm, even though she knew she needed to go home to her father.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench in a park near the Uchiha district, close to Sasuke's house. Sakura knew that he was slowly renovating it all. She guessed he was preparing for heirs, but when she said as much, Sasuke had just blushed. She currently waiting on said boy to return with the drinks. He soon did and handed Sakura a warm can of tea. Sakura thanked him graciously with a small smile. It held a tint of sadness that Sasuke had grown somewhat accoustomed to. He preferred the untouched smile of hers, but there was something that blocked it. Maybe she would tell him soon. However, by then it would be too late. Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke and really took in how much he had changed.

"You've really become stronger Uch... Sasuke..."

"Kun, Sakura."

Sakura smiled that sad smile again. "Sasuke-kun. I guess Orochimaru taught you some things that were useful."

Sasuke turned to her and answered her seriously as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Yes, there were just some things only he could teach me Sakura. I am sorry that decision hurt you so much. If I had realized that the real power to help me kill my brother had been here, I might not have gone."

"Might not have is a huge gap still Sasuke-kun."

"It is, but I honestly don't know what the me then would have done. If he would have stayed or if he would have left still. Whatever it was I still don't know if the me would be capable of returning all that love you tried to give me Sakura."

Sakura looked at him with a small blush. Sasuke found it cute, but her next sentence dropped his heart.

"You don't need to worry about it anyways."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes.

"How was your last mission?" Sasuke inquired, clearly trying to steer the conversation to something else.

However, the look on Sakura's face made Sasuke realize it was a bad turn. Her eyes had grown hard again as did the line of her mouth.

"Sakura?" He asked a bit worried.

"I was sent..." She worked her jaw a little and Sasuke waited patiently. "I was sent to kill a B-rank criminal. He had murdered his wife and son by beating. He has a daughter."

"Has?"

"I didn't kill him."

"Why?"

"Because she begged me not to."

"The daughter?"

"Yes."

"Does he not beat her?"

"He did."

"Then why?"

"I couldn't... The very look in her eyes and her pleading. It just made me too sick to do it. I requested someone else to handle the mission. Tsunade-shisou agreed. She wouldn't have sent me if she knew that he still had a daughter. It was bad information."

"Why wouldn't she have sent you?"

Sakura didn't answer him, and once again Sasuke did not push the topic. Sasuke was growing accoustomed to this more shut off Sakura. Maybe in time she would open up more. Until then, he would wait, because after all, he had no right to pry after leaving her. Sakura turned to see Sasuke looking over her carefully. As if he was finally taking in how much she had changed. Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had seen herself in that girl's eyes. Her grip tightened on the can. She couldn't tell Sasuke, that she was like the girl. She was unable to kill her own father. Just then rain drops started to come down. It was a couple at a time before it began to down pour.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to his house. Sasuke realized he had chosen one of the houses only halfway through renovating. Some of the roof was still broken and the rain fell through into pots that Sasuke had earlier placed down in several of the houses. He saw Sakura shiver and Sasuke knew he left some emergency stuff somewhere. He walked back to the master bedroom with Sakura right behind him. He opened the door after having it stick for a bit. He marked it as needing it to be fixed. He moved to the closet and pulled out a duffle bag. He unzipped it and pulled out two towels. He tossed the one to Sakura how graciously accepted it. Sasuke blushed and quickly turned around seeing Sakura undress. He pulled his own shirt off and pulled out some extra clothes. Only did he realize he only had one shirt and one pair of pants. Sasuke cursed himself for not thinking more ahead. Sakura's arm snaked around from behind and took the shirt. Her hand on his shoulder was warm and it sent shivers down his spine. Sakura slipped on his shirt. Sasuke quickly disgarded his wet pants and put on the clean ones.

"This house is nice." Sakura quietly commented.

"Ah, it was my aunt's and uncle's. Well one of them anyways. She was pregnant when the massacre..."

Sakura had placed her fingertip on top of his lips. "Sh, I don't want to hear that word anymore. It happened, it's over, you got your revenge, so let it go Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tilted his head and took in this very beautiful Sakura. Her skin was creamy pale and her hair stuck to her in a very nice way. Her pose seemed a little suggestive since all she had on was her wet underwear and his shirt. What caught his eye though, were the unshed tears that made her eyes sparkle. Sasuke took her hand and gently kissed the palm.

"I'm sorry."

He went into the closet as he saw her shiver some more. He pulled out a box and found the clean sheets he left in there. He pulled the quilt out and wrapped it around Sakura's frame. Then he opened the other box and found the firewood and matches. Sasuke tossed some wood into the bedroom's fireplace, took some old newspaper out of the box and lit it on fire. Soon, they had a good strong fire going. Sasuke picked Sakura and moved her closer. Once she was situated, Sasuke pulled the rest of the sheets out and made the bed. The bed was one of the things he had gotten fixed. Sasuke was glad he gotten this place fixed up enough incase something happened. Sasuke sat on the bed and watched Sakura. She was lost in watching the flames. After a couple minutes, she blinked out of it and looked side to side for Sasuke. He lightly chuckled. She whirled her head around and gave him a miffed look. She stood and literally tackled him.

"Sakura that's called cheating."

"Shut up! You were laughing at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing with you."

"I wasn't laughing! It doesn't work.

"It does if I say so."

"It doesn't always go you're way Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Sakura finally stopped tossing around and somehow Sasuke was left on top. Sakura pulled down the shirt more so Sasuke wouldn't get a pervert view. Sasuke finally took notice of some bruises on her neck. He looked at her arms and legs. Sakura blushed under his inspection.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Did you get these on your mission?"

Sasuke gingerly touched one of the bruises. He instantly retreated his hand seeing her grimace.

"Sorry."

Sakura laughed.

"What?" He poked her in the side.

Sakura turned her head slightly after trying to muffle it in a pillow. "I'm not used to this side of you."

Sasuke blushed and just began tickling Sakura.

"Be quiet you."

The house rotten with holes was filled with warmth and laughter. A memory that was forever embedded in that house.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of Team Seven, but behind Tsunade in the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Sakura had shared a secret smile before anyone noticed. Sasuke was glad he was able to be the one to put that type of smile back on her face.

"I am happy to report that the members on Teams Seven, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, have been promoted straight to Jounins."  
"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Taka Nami."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"You have not been promoted today."

"What?" Seeing Tsunade's glare. She continued on meekly. "Why not?"

Sakura and Shizune were both glaring at the girl for lack of respect.

"I don't need to explain my decision to you. This decision is finally. You are all dismissed." After everyone left, Tsunade turned to Sakura. "You can also leave. Try to get some rest."

"Yes Shisou!" Sakura left the office.

As soon as she stepped out into the street, she bumped into Sasuke. She grinned up at him sheepishly. Sasuke smirked down at her.

"Dobe what's us to meet him for ramen."

"Can't. I need to run home. Tell him sorry." She pulled Sasuke down to her height and kissed his cheek.

Sakura waved bye and ran off. Sasuke just stared after her while touching his cheek. He numbly walked to the ramen stand.

* * *

Sakura unlocked the front door and entered her parent's house. Well it could basically be hers since she paid all the bills. She instantly hit and empty bottle as soon as she took one step into the house. Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. She had been with Sasuke all night and she hadn't been back in a over two weeks due to a mission. Her father was most likely drunk and her staying over night with Sasuke had probably infuriated him. It's not like he knew that Sakura had been with Sasuke, but he knew she was supposed to be back yesterday. Sakura walked more into the house. She was instantly hit over the head with a bottle. It shattered on impact and alcohol ran down her head. Sakura turned over and looked up at her angry father.

"You! Where have you been?"

He picked her up by her collar and slammed her into the wall. The wall crumpled under the impact.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

Team Seven boys turned to see Ino and Hinata walking up to them.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto embraced her. "Guess what?"

"Jounin, we heard."

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Ino asked while looking around.

"Went home." Sasuke answered. "I imagine she wanted to check in since she got stranded by the storm yesterday."

"She didn't go home?!" Ino's voice startled everyone.

"No, why?" Sasuke was a bit worried.

"You idiots! Sakura's father is going to kill her."

Ino quickly dashed out and everyone followed.

"Kakashi-san, you're the fastest. Tell Hokage-sama she's needed at Sakura's immediately."

"Okay!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was a just a figure of speech right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No Naruto. I'm dead serious. Sakura's father beats her."  
Something broke inside Sasuke's head and everything began to fall into place. They all finally made it and came to a stop. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune appeared out of smoke.

"Ino-chan, what's this about?" Tsunade asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

That's when it happened. The top window shattered as Sakura was thrown threw it. Her body landed with a sickening thud as her body bled out too much blood.


	5. Death

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS**: _Due to many people bothering me about the review reply section, I have decided to take it out indefinitely. If you wish to see your review replies you simply need to go to my profile, then click on my website link. There you will be transferred to the website I put up just for all of you. In there you will find your reply, a guestbook to sign, and poll you can take. Please visit since I spent so much time on it and put blood and tears into that thing. It was a bit annoying but there you go. Also, check it out whenever I update in case I need to tell any of you something. Later, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

_Sorry I forgot to put this in the Eternal Love chapter, I'll take this down next month and make sure to put it in. Sorry again._

_To lazy to go to profile page: the go to www. freewebs .com/ animemangafanatic for the website. _

* * *

Sasuke couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He had just witnessed the love of his life being thrown through a two-story window to land hard against the cold concrete street. Her body didn't move and it was in a crumpled mess. A dangerous amount of blood surrounded her in a large pool. Somewhere in his frozen mind, a thought ran across. The others must be in the same amount of shock since no one was moving towards Sakura. It felt like forever, but it ws really only a few seconds. Then everything sped up and Tsunade rushed forward to Sakura's fallen form. How hard the mighty fall. Death was knocking on Sakura's door. The question was, would she answer the door as she turned around to the noise? Sakura's father stumbled out the front door. Her eyes began to flutter open as Tsunade and Shizune tried to quickly heal the poor girl. They were trying to save as much blood as possible. Tsunade knew Sakura would need a transfusion soon. 

"Sakura? Can you hear me?"

Sakura's eyes moved quickly to Tsunade.

"Do you remember what happend?"

Her brows creased in confusion. She tried to speak but choked on blood rising in her throat. Her eyes wildly went around trying to piece it all together. Sakura's scared eyes locked with Sasuke's. Before he even realized it himself, Sasuke had made it to her side. Gently he took her hand and stroked her bloody cheek. A tear ran down the side of her face. The confusion was beginning to life. Sakura was starting to remember. She tried to say his name but the blood once again blocked her way. She coughed up the blood, hoping to open the pathway. Sakura soon regretted that action seeing Sasuke wince at how much came up. Tsunade and Shizune were still hard at work but the healing process was slow. Sakura's head turned hearing her father mumbling. He unevenly walked over.

"Stand up you little slut."

Sakura winced in pain and something in Sasuke snapped. He roughly grabbed Sakura's father by his collar pushing him back into the wall of the house. His body roughed collided with the wall and no one stopped Sasuke. They all were thinking the same thing after all. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise in horror. Sasuke roughed grabbed the man's face to look directly at him. Her father looked at Sasuke venomously. Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. Kakashi and Naruto did nothing but watch Sasuke. Ino and Hinata prayed that Sakura survived. Tsunade and Shizune concentrated on Sakura. Tsunade didn't tell Sasuke to back off. After all to Tsunade, Sakura was like a daughter. This was all she could do for her inability to protect the said woman, but in some ways, child. Sasuke tightened his hold on the drunken man making him wince.

"Don't you dare... ever... call her that again." Sasuke emphazied on every word.

Mr. Haruno spit to the side. "I can call her whatever I want."

Sasuke's fist collided with his stomach. The man coughed from the impact. Blood came out from the force. Sasuke let the man go and he slipped to th ground clutching his stomach. An eerie laugh escaped him.

"Is that the best you got? That child should even be here."

Sasuke kicked him back into the wall causing a crater. Sakura gasped in surprise. A chant began in her head because she could not voice it. No Sasuke-ku, don't do it. Over and over again it repeated in her heard, never once escaping her lips.

"What? You want to screw her before she dies. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She probably slept with half the men in the village."

Sasuke stepped on his leg and the sound of bone cracking reached their ears. Tears began to fall down Sakura's face. She reached a small weak hand up as if trying to grasp Sasuke. He pulled the screaming man up.

"Why do you hate her so much? She tries harder than anyone I know. Sakura had worked so hard by herself. She is probably just as powerful as myself and Naruto, so why?" Sasuke pushed him into the wall again. "Why?" He screamed over him.

"Because she killed her! She killed my wife." He was crying in pain. Sasuke unconciously dropped him and Sakura's eyes had widened in surprise. "I knew she had a weak heart. I told her to get rid of the baby. We would be fine as long as we had each other. But then that..." He shot a horrible look at Sakura. However, she looked up at the sky with a blank expression. "That thing came along. She wouldn't get rid of it. Everything will be fine she said. Everything will work out she said. But because she gave birth, her heart was weakened even more. Then she died, and that bitch did nothing to help her."

Tsunade remembered that incident very clearly. There was nothing Sakura could have done. It happened to quickly. The heart just finally decided to stop. Sakura couldn't have prolonged her mother's life no matter what she tried. Tsunade knew it wasn't her fault. Sakura knew it wasn't her fault, but that didn't stop herself from blaming herself. It was a cross that she must bear. Sakura looked over at the man who now covered his face as he wept. He then looked up and glared at his only child.

"She should die so I can atone for my wife's death. It's all her fault!"

He got up and tried to come after her. He pulled a kunai out.

"Anbu? You make me laugh. You need help even as an Anbu. You disgrace!"

Sakura's father charged at her. Sasuke appeared in front. Sakura saw Sasuke's own kunai knife. Her stomach dropped because she knew how this was going to end. In a last bit of energy, Sakura disappeared. She reappeared and knocked Sasuke back. Sakura then faced her father. It all happened in seconds. Everyone gasped in surprise and Sasuke looked up. Her father was impaling her with a kunai. Sakura's grip on his arm was tight. He grunted in displeasure and tried to pull out. Sakura's grip held him firm in place.

"Look Otou-san."

He tried again to pull out.

"I said look!"

The authority in her voice shocked her father. Naruto and Sasuke had only hear it one other time, at the chunin exams. He looked down in obedience. Years as a shinobi taking orders from higher-ups, did not leave you quickly. It had felt like receiving an order from a captain, and Sakura was one. His hand held tight to a kunai knife. Sakura's small but strong hands held onto his dirty arm. Her blood covered everything. It dripped off onto the concrete street.

"This is the blood that both Okaa-san and you made. This body is the gift Okaa-san made in her body for me. This knife is nothing more than a weapon to kill. Whether you like it or not," Sakura coughed up alot of blood. "I am Okaa-san and you."

By now, his hand began to shake and Sakura released him. He stumbled back and screamed. Sakura's body gave out and Sasuke caught her. He held her broken body tightly as Tsunade quickly tried to remove the kunai and close the wound. Sasuke looked her body over in disgust. His eyes raised to the man clutching his head. Murder was clearly intent in his eyes. He was beginning to move when her voice stopped him.

"Sasuke don't!"

He looked down at her in shock. She slowly, weakly shook her head no. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy.

"Why not?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura strained to hear him, feeling herself fading quickly. Her eyes shut in sleep and she felt Sasuke clutch her tighter.

"He's the only family I have." Sakura said before letting go of the world.

"Sakura?" Everyone turned to her in alarm, hearing the urgency in Sasuke's voice. "Sakura? Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura awoke in the hospital. She wasn't too surprised, since she always ended up here somehow. The memories of what happened came back. Tears came to her eyes. Sakura surpressed a sniffle. She turned her head hearing a moan and a squeeze of her hand. Sasuke laid on his arm while the other clutched her hand. The blanket and pillow proved he been there awhile. Sakura thought he looked tired and worn out. She briefly wondered what happned to her father. Sakura tried to lift herself before collapsing back from weakness and pain. The movement instantly woke Sasuke. His eyes quickly focused and he turned to her. Her cheeks were puffed out in anger, and Sakura looked ready to throttle something. He chuckled and moved the wisp of hair out of her eyes. Sakura then focused on Sasuke. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Irritated."

"Why?"

"I can't sit up on my own."

Sasuke smirked as he helped Sakura prop herself up. He raised the bed and situated some pillows. Sakura sat back with a contented sigh. Sasuke sat back down and retook her hand.

"Where's my father?"

Sakura saw Sasuke work his jaw. She knew he was having a hard time with this. Sakura felt dread move though her by Sasuke's silence. She prayed and hoped Sasuke didn't kill him after she lost conciousness. Her hand squeezed his tight. He looked at her scared expression. He was giving her the wrong impression.

"Hokage-sama had him thrown into a prison cell."

Sakura sighed in relief. Sasuke titled his head in confusion.

"Why keep him alive?"

Sakura turned back to him not understanding. Her eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke's face was in pure anger. It was an expression that they all learned was reserved for his brother Itachi. So Sakura didn't really understand why he was using it now. Her small hand touched his cheek trying to make it disappear. Sasuke captured her hand in his. His expression turned to one of anguish.

"Why? If you just let us, myabe we could atone a little for letting this happen."

Sakura made a shushing sound.

"I already told you why I'm keeping him alive."

"I'm not satisfied with that answer!" He screamed.

Sakura flinched because of the volume, not because she was scared. It only took a couple things to scare Sakura these days. Sasuke's temper was not one of them.

"Please, just let it go. I don't want all this hatred that you harbor inside yourself to kill you."

Sakura shut her eyes for more sleep and Sasuke didn't try to keep her awake. When her breathing slowed and evened out, Sasuke stood. He lightly kissed her forehead and quietly left the room. He nearly collided with Shizune. Tsunade stood right behind her. She noticed his expression.

"Still angry I didn't let you kill him huh?"

"A little, more like Sakura won't tell me the real reason for saving him."

"That's all?"

Sasuke became miffed by Tsunade's surpsied face. Sasuke glared at her to get her to stop. Tsunade coughed getting the picture and her expression went back to normal. Sasuke kept glaring waiting for her answer.

"It's really just simple reason. When you know Sakura like the rest of us, you realize it's a very Sakura thing."

"The reason?"

Tsunade looked at him very seriously.

"She didn't want us to live with that sin. Sakura didn't like the thought that we would forever carry the burden of knowing that we killed her only family member left."

Sasuke didn't know say anything.

"She didn't let her hatred drive her so far to hurt those around her." Tsunade pointed out to someone in particular.

Sasuke ignored it. He knew full well why he didn't accept Sakura's love declaration so long ago. He knew full well that if Sakura was ever forced into the same situation, she would never had followed him down that path. She probably knew it too. Seeing what became of him, Sakura didn't want to become like that. So she endured what he had not and still came out the better person. He was glad that she did, because he never would have wished for her to become like him. Sasuke walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to clean up and get some food. I'll be back before she wakes up again."

Tsunade frowned seeing him leave. However, she thought it was best that she have this conversation with Sakura without him around. She entered Sakura's room feeling Sasuke leave the hospital. The girl's eyes instantly opened and she looked directly at Tsunade. She gave the older woman a small warm smile. Tsunade returned it as she sat beside her. Sakura could see the bags around Tsunade's eyes and she felt sorry for the trouble she caused. She patted Tsunade's arm in an apology. Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Silence ensued and Sakura looked at Tsunade again. She knew that this wasn't the reason Tsunade was here.

"We healed the major wounds. The small wounds we left to heal on their own. We had to give you a couple transfusions due to all the blood loss. We really almost lost you this time Sakura-chan. However..."

"I know."

Tsunade's head shot up in surprise. Her wide eyes met those of Sakura's content ones. Sakura closed them and leaned back into the pillows.

"You don't need to say it. I already know. After all, the person who should know my body best is me. Thank you for all your hardwork Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade looked at her with such a sad expression. Sakura just smiled and tried to find sleep again to recover some strength. Tsunade sat beside her until Sasuke returned.

* * *

"I don't want an apple Sasuke-kun!" Sakura complained. 

Sasuke sighed.

"Then what do you want?"

He rubbed his forehead in anger. Sakura was currently being difficult.

"An orange."

Sasuke sighed again and tossed the half peeled apple away.

"Sasuke-kun that's wasting!"

"What would you have me do with it Sakura?" He asked through clenched teeth.

She giggled.

"Make Naruto eat it."

Sasuke smirked. He should have done that for some entertainment. Sasuke peeled the orange. He tossed the peelings into the trash.

"Why haven't you been training? Tsunade-shishou is going to get angry if you start lagging during missions."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Not possible."

"It is too. Even the best will lag if they don't train and rest properly Sasuke-kun."

"Don't argue with me Sakura."

Sakura puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"You're the one arguing with me."

Sasuke smirked and handed her the peeled orange. Sakura's eyes brightened and she tossed a piece of the orange into her mouth. She happily munched her food. Sasuke became irritated hearing the sound of loud footsteps. The door slid open with a bang and Sakura choked on the orange. Naruto quickly came in shouting.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the sight in front of him. Sasuke was worriedly patting Sakura's back, trying to dislodge the food. Sakura was coughing violently. Ino came in and hit Naruto hard across the back of his head. He screamed at her in pain. Ino then hit Sakura's back hard and the orange flew out of her mouth. She gave a couple more coughs and then thanked Ino with a smile. Sasuke sighed, glad now that was over. He directed a deadly glare at Naruto. The poor boy gulped nervously before inching away. Sasuke was already at him and beating him up. Sakura just giggled.

"I'm okay now Sasuke-kun. Stop beating up Naruto now."

Sasuke let him go and came back to Sakura. Ino sweat dropped. She looked at Sakura, mentally telling her she had Sasuke trained well. Sakura just looked back with a smile.

"So you're leaving tomorrow eh, Forehead-chan?"

"Ah. I'll be staying with Tsunade-shishou."

"Why not with Sasuke-san?"

Both teenagers turned a bright red. Naruto laughed and pointed at Sasuke.

"Teme, are you blushing?"

Bad move once again by Naruto. Sasuke resumed beating up the poor boy. Sakura just sighed as she talked with Ino. Sakura felt a sharp pain but didn't show anything.

* * *

Sakura sat under the shade of a tall oak tree. She watched as Sasuke and Naruto threw punchs and kicks. Kakashi was helping them prepare for the Anbu test. Sakura sat close by to observe and give pointers. After all, she knew what was going to happen at the test. Naruto collapsed in exhaustion as Sasuke rested on his knee. He slowly walked over and collapsed next to Sakura. Sasuke put his head in her lap and she giggled. He was acting like a child. Kakashi sat and read out of his book, and Naruto crawled over to the shade before collapsing. Both boys slept as the afternoon went on. It felt like back when Team 7 was still young and naive. In Kakashi's words and thoughts, they had been cute. Hinata soon came with a large basket. The smell of ramen instantly woke Naruto. He nearly tackled his girlfriend. Sasuke woke from all the noise Naruto was making Kakashi waved his hand. 

"I'm off to have lunch with Asuma and Kurenai."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto began shoveling in the ramen as Hinata gave Sakura onigiri and tea.

"Those two are spending alot of time together." Naruto said with a mouthful of noodle.

Sakura made a disgusted face. Hinata forcefully shut his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, don't talk with your mouthful."

Naruto nodded his head in udnerstanding.

"Anyways, it's not that surprising that Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-san are always together." Hinata answered.

"Why?"

"Because they're married." Sakura replied like it was an every day fact.

Both boys choked on their respective food. Hinata patted Naruto's back as Sakura gave Sasuke a weird look. Sasuke easily got his dislodged and drank some water Sakura handed him. He kissed her cheek in thanks.

"What was that about?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess I just never pictured them together."

Sakura looked like she just discovered treasure.

"The 'Uchiha, Sasuke' actually thinks about stuff like that?"

Sasuke attacked her sides sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

He eventually relented and they resumed eating happily together. Naruto and Hinata were blushing like crazy. They felt like they had just witnessed a very private moment. Both were happy that Sakura and Sasuke were getting along. There didn't seem to be any problems. Then again Sakura just had a close to death experience. So it was actually natural that they would be getting along. Sasuke did have his moments when he thought something would be too straining on her or just didn't plain want her to do something. Sasuke was having a possession problem. Sakura just smiled through all the overbearingness though.

That night, Sasuke was walking her back to Tsunade's like usual. Sakura was a bit chilled and Sasuke had given her his jacket. He carried one around lately because Sakura was very sensitive to temperature change. Sakura was still too clumsy and forgetful to remember to bring one. So the responsibility fell on his shoulders. It's not like Sasuke minded taking care of her, but sometimes it was like taking care of a five year old. He felt Sakura break through his thought when she took his hand. She wrapped her arms around his and gave it a squeeze.He stopped and looked down at her. She looked up and smiled. Sasuke returned it before they continued back to Tsunade's house.

"You're going for the test next week right?"

"Hn."

Sakura giggled.

"I guess you'll never change Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Make sure to at least open your heart to someone."

"I have you for that."

Sakura giggled while blushing.

"I meant someone other than me."

"Why?"

Sakura just smiled and then stopped reaching Tsunade's house. She raised to her tiptoes as Sasuke leaned down. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before releasing Sasuke and climbing the stairs to the front door.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sakura turned around to meet Sasuke's determined eyes.

"I... I want... I want to give you something."

Sakura tilted her head.

"Now?"

Sasuke nodded his head as a deep blush splashed itself across his cheeks. Sakura came back down and Sasuke met her at the bottom. He began to fumble with something in his pocket. Sasuke pulled out a silver ring. Her handed it to her and they both blushed. It was a simple silver ring but a small fan was engraved on the inside. Sakura smiled lightly.

"That's what you've been fumbling around with the last two weeks."

Sasuke blushed harder, realizing he had been caught.

"Hn."

"What's it for Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, my mother had these made a long time ago."

"Why?"

"She always figured I be married before... before him."

Sakura laughed.

"I guess she had to dream since she never had a daughter."

Sasuke blushed.

"She always said that's what I was for."

Sakura laughed harder and Sasuke glared. Her poked her in the side which made another peal of laughter escape her. Sakura looked around.

"Where's the other one?"

Sasuke pulled the larger one out. Sakura took it and slipped it onto his right hand's ring finger. He gave her a raised eyebrow. Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"We'll switch it back when we actually get married."

Sasuke smiled and placed her ring on her finger. He played with the ring a bit. Sakura giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a light kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and returned it a little more roughly. They broke apart a few seconds later. A blush colored both of their cheeks. Sasuke placed his forehead on hers. Sakura looked up at his face.

"I want you to move in with me. I know you like living with Tsunade-san but I rather you live with me."

Sakura giggled and nodded her head. The pain in her chest began to grow though.

Six months later, Sakura was putting her wedding dress away. She was one day away from their wedding day. Sakura heard the click of the front door and the sliding of the door. Sakura exited the master bedroom and raced down the stairs. She practically flung herself at Sasuke. He instantly dropped his bag and caught Sakura. Sasuke was used to this behavior whenever he returned from a mission.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome home!" She squealed.

Sasuke smirked and hugged her back.

"I'm home."

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Iie, the dobe made us stop and eat ramen."

Sakura laughed.

"Then a bath?"

Sasuke patted her head.

"Sakura, you don't have to work so hard."

"I know. I just wanted to help in any way possible. I feel so useless the past six months. Tsunade-shisou still won't let me resume my work at the hospital or my mission work."

Sakura's cheeks were puffed out in anger and Sasuke just smirked. He unzipped his Anbu vest and took it off. He lifted his bag and using his free hand, he caressed Sakura's cheek.

"I don't mind if she never gives you missions back."

He began walking up the stairs with Sakura following close behind.

"But I do Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke dropped his bag beside the door. He tossed his vest on the bed. Sasuke noticed Sakura's wedding dress box. He smirked. He then began to disrobe and Sakura turned a new shade of red. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk seeing Sakura.

"It's not like you're not going to see this on our wedding night."

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, leaving a very stunned still Sakura.

Later that night, Sakura woke with a violent start. She looked to her side to find Sasuke still sleeping soundly. Sakura closed her eyes fighting the tears and looked at the clock. It was about five in the morning. It was her wedding day. Sakura should have been getting up in a few more hours to prepare for the afternoon wedding. Sakura turned to her side and shook Sasuke. She wrapped the robe around her body and shook Sasuke again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura." He mumbled into the pillow. "Go back to sleep. We don't need to be up quite yet."

"Sasuke-kun this is important."

Sasuke was instantly awake and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Let's go for a walk."

Sasuke looked at her like she had snapped. He rolled out of bed none the less. He pulled on a pair of pants and shirt. Sasuke offered a hand to his soon-be wife. Sakura took it greatfully.

"Where do you want to go?"

"A place with a good view of the sunrise."

Sasuke gave her a raised eyebrow look before leading the way. They would remain on private Uchiha land so there was no point in getting fully dressed right now. They walked down a familiar path. Sakura had become accustomed to all the land in the last six months. The lake soon came into view and Sasuke and Sakura stopped here. They sat under the Sakura tree. Sasuke sat with his back on the trunk and Sakura sitting in between his legs. He brought along two blankets; one to sit on and the other one to wrap around them. Sasuke rested his head on top of hers. They sat in silence as the sun slowly rose.

"Why did you want to do this now? Are you getting wedding jitters?"

Sakura turned around and Sasuke was startled by her serious expression.

"We won't be getting married today."

"What?!"

Sasuke eye's widened in surprise.

"Do you not want to marry me?"

Sakura nodded her head and looked down with sad eyes.

"Yes, I do want to."

"Then what is it?"

Sakura didn't speak for five minutes. Then she lifted her eyes and tears filled them. She gave the sadest smile Sasuke had ever witnessed from her.

"I'm going to die soon."

Sasuke felt his jaw slacken and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Sasuke felt numb. He couldn't move. His voice finally started to come back.

"How...?"

Sakura mumbled something. Sasuke pried her away from him.

"How?" It came out more strongly.

"My heart..."

Sasuke held her close.

"No!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

They sat like that for a few moments. The sun was higher now.

"Why couldn't it have been any other day, many years from now?"

"Life is like that."

"I don't want to let go."

"I know."

Sasuke took her hand in his.

"I... I... I love you."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Yes, I love you too." It came out soft.

"We'll fight this."

"There's nothing to fight."

"Your life is something to fight for."

Sakura didn't answer.

"We were going to get married and have lots of kids. You kept saying you couldn't wait to see Naruto become Hokage. You wanted to get Tsunade-san to drink less, Kakashi to show up on time for once, how you and Ino were going shopping for her dress, the day you would be able to see Tenten in a dress, you wanted to beat the tie between you and Shikamaru, pig out with Chouji, and spend every day with me."

Tears actually threatened his eyes.

"Sakura?"

He looked down and realized Sakura had stopped. Her breathing had stopped and the chakra stopped flowing in her body. Sasuke clutched her closer.

"Sakura!"

Tsunade appeared and Sasuke looked up at her helplessly.

"Why?"

"He hit her so much and so often something was bound to give Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan's heart was it."

"But today..."

Tsunade closed her eyes in anguish.

"I'm sorry. I know how much Sakura-chan wanted to live long enough to marry you at least."

"Did she know?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan knew before I even did."

"How did she know she was going to die today?"

"I don't know. People soon to die always know for some reason."

"How did you know?"

"I knew as soon as her chakra prescence disappeared. I came here, feeling it's last place."

Sasuke clutched her tighter and whispered in her ear. Instead of a day for union, it became one of mourning. Naruto was the only one to stay with Sasuke until he asked him to leave. Sasuke stood before Sakura's grave for a long time.

'Next time, I'll marry you properly.'

* * *

1000 years later: 

"Sasuke-kun! You're going to be late."

Mikoto yelled up the stairs. Sasuke hurriedly threw his backpack onto his back. He rushed out his door and grabbed his jacket that Itachi offered him.

"Be careful Sasuke."

"I always am Aniki."

"Don't forget your paper." Fugaku warned.

Sasuke gratefully grabbed the paper from his father's hand.

"You're so unorganized today, Sasuke-kun."

"I know. Sorry."

"Do you have your ring?"

"Yes." His answer came out exasperated.

Mikoto had him wear it everywhere since he was mysteriously born with it. Mikoto believed his soulmate would have the other one. Sasuke snatched the piece of toast off the plate his mother offered. He grabbed it with his mouth while he pulled on his shoes. Sasuke ran out the door and down the estate. He left the gates and ran right. His bike and car were in the garage. One for repairs the other in for a tune-up. Sasuke took a quick left and collided with something or someone.

"Ow!"

Sasuke opened his eyes hearing the small feminie voice. He looked at a very pretty girl with long pink hair. She wore the same uniform for his school, but he didn't recognize her. It was like a set amount of events crossed his mind though by just looking at her. Nothing was sticking though. She opened her eyes and he was mesmerized by her deep green eyes. Sasuke instantly recognized her matching ring on her finger as he helped her up. The girl also took notice of the ring and gasped in recognization. She looked up into his ebony eyes and then smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but smiled back.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He introduced while offering his hand.

"Haruno, Sakura." She said while taking it.


End file.
